


NSFW Alphabet ~ Francine

by flickawhip



Series: Francine Imagines [4]
Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Title pretty much sums it up.See it with GIF here: https://womenlovingwomenwrestling.tumblr.com/





	NSFW Alphabet ~ Francine

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Francine is already gentle with you, but any aftercare you need is given lovingly, Francine can be tough but she’s also yours and she loves you with all her heart. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Francine is incredibly proud of her legs and often uses them to seduce you into sex, she also loves your hands, mostly for how soft you are with her, whilst also not treating her like she’s breakable. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Francine loves making you cum, it makes her feel powerful. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Francine loves to snuggle up during sex, the few times you aren’t using hands or mouths on one another. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Francine is very experienced, she loves what she can do to you and she knows exactly what to do to make you feel good.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
(Insert GIF here)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Francine can be very intense about sex, but sometimes she’s also just adorably giggly and soft with you. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Francine is a self-groomer but she’s very careful to keep everything clean, she’s not a big fan of any body hair. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Francine loves intimacy, she’s very good at it and she tends to either be very intense and focused, or just very romantic, forever focused on you.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Francine isn’t a fan of masturbation unless it’s for phone sex when she’s missing you. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Phone Sex  
Daddy Kink (She loves being your ‘Good girl’)  
Strap-Ons  
Domination (Usually she submits to you, but she can control you too)  
Period sex (Usually hers, it eases her cramping)  
Bloodplay  
Mild Choking

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Francine is definitely a bed or at home girl, she will let you have her on your sofa, but she wants to be in your home when you get it on. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Francine just wants you to be happy, that’s what turns her on. That and playing with you. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Nothing with scat or golden showers.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Francine loves both giving and receiving, although she is far more intense about it when it’s her turn. She’s very skilled at it. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
This tends to depend on her mood. Francine sometimes just needs to be wanted and taken, hard and fast. Other times she needs softer loving sex, she definitely enjoys the soft and sensual side as well as the rough and firm side. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Francine doesn’t do Quickies, she’d rather wait for you. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Francine will experiment, sometimes, but she has to be sure it’s safe. She doesn’t really like to take silly risks, which is why she only does what she feels is safe. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Francine has a lot of stamina when it comes to sex, either the hard and fast or soft and slow, she can go for many more rounds if you take it slow however. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Strap-ons are the only toys Francine has, but she does like to have them used on her, only on her though, she’s less confident when she tries to use them. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Francine is a huge tease, both at home and in public, she knows it will always pay off though.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Francine is very loud, but she tends to mewl and moan, occasionally panting for you too. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Francine will sometimes indulge in mild pet-play, but only outside the bedroom, once in bed she prefers to just curl up with you and let you control her. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Francine is a big fan of soft lace bras and panties. She knows she looks good in them. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Francine has an insanely high sex drive but you don’t mind that, at all.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
Francine tends to sleep easily once she’s nestled into you.


End file.
